All Consuming Fire
by TearsOfHope
Summary: Desire is not so easy to ignore, especially when you have Faye Chamberlain right in front of you, practically naked... in that sinful red topAnd sooner rather than later, the two witches will become close. Which means drama, love, angst, smut...


A.N. So this is my first fan fiction in English ever. I don't pretend to be like an artist, but well, we'll see what you think. I would appreciate constructive criticism, especially as I'm not speaking fluently in English. :) So Read and Review Thanks Oh yeah this will without a doubt soon become smut-filled. You've been warned. Don't come crying and screaming, this is a Chamberlake pairing, as in Cassie and Faye romantically and sexually involved. I do not own Secret Circle or any of these characters.

She was seriously wondering if this town wasn't making her go crazy. Because it was an evidence for anyone who spent even one hour with Faye Chamberlain that these feeling were bad. _But God that shirt, if you can even call it that, should be illegal._ Because all she, Cassie Blake wanted to do was to lick... _So not going there ! _She yelled to herself, mentally slapping herself like twice for each word she though and SO should not have. _What was wrong with her._ It was Faye's fault, because even for Halloween, this type of costume must be illegal. I mean, there were children out there, and hormones-filled teenage boys. So _that_ was the reason why she told Faye to get them off, and of course she absolutely didn't mean all of them, and in front of her. _Although, it wouldn't have been an ugly view. Oh for God's sake, Get your mind out of the gutter Cassie Blake_. With that, Cassie concentrated for a minute and let it go. She got a party to prepare for, a costume to find, and worst of all: a date, with Luke _EW_, courtesy of Faye, who else?

She just got attacked by a bat. But she was here for a reason.

"Hey, hum look, when Jake shows up, do you think you could keep him occupied?" Cassie asked Faye. So when the dark haired girl made a gesture with her hand and responded with "Why do you think I'm wearing this?" Cassie shouldn't have felt anything but relief that she wasn't alone in this. She couldn't stop the thought that came next. _Hum to distract me?_ But she didn't have time to analyze this because Faye was talking then, asking why she wanted to occupy him, and Melissa was giving her a strange look. But then, there were thing to do, people to deal with, and unfortunately Luke to talk and dance with. She shuddered.

So here she is, a couple of hours later, after a really weird day, between a search for a weapon, a creepier than ever Jake, and all of this Adam/Diana mess. _Faye was dressed really sex..._ She stopped herself every time that particular sentence came to mind. That is why, even when she was about to open the chest at the foot of the bed which Jake occupied in his dead brother's room, she was completely taken aback by what see saw. Cassie wasn't stupid, she knew that in order to give her time in Jake's room, Faye needed to take out the big guns. So she wasn't surprised because they were kissing like their life depended on it. What made her stop was the feeling she got, that gut-wrenching feeling, the heat, the anger, the sorrow; as if, as if, well as if she were jealous. Of course, she wasn't blind, Jake was kind of pretty, even handsome, with his sorrowful eyes, and that dam smirk. But com on, she wasn't stupid or naïve, not to realize that the guy wasn't honest with them. He was constantly lying, although she didn't know why. _So why would she feel jealous? Maybe_, well she though, _maybe it's the bloody mary that she drank tonight?_ Hopefully.

The light is bright, too bright, because Cassie's eyes are really sore. She must have fell asleep a couple of hours ago, and it was 4 p.m. She spent the whole night crying, confused and scared. But she don't have anyone to talk to, because her grandmother isn't home, and her mother isn't alive anymore. But if she is honest with herself, she isn't one hundred percent sure that she would have told them what is bothering her. Part of it is about all the crazy and scary new feeling she have recently for a certain other witch. But what has her horror struck, is what she did last night, saving Diana, and it's consequences: killing Luke, and what it made her feel. Because that wasn't normal. And she can't tell this to anybody, because they can't understand it. Even she don't understand.

So here Cassie is, again with the other's of the circle, except Melissa. They are talking about going to find her grandmother. Cassie don't want to look at Adam or Diana, because she feels bad about their breakup. That leaves her with Jake and Faye to drive to the lake-house. _So not funny._ Between Jake who is flirting with her, and Faye who is clearly giving her the stink eye. _She is so not over him_, Cassie thought. Of course, thinking this made her feel kind of sad. She rejected that feeling so quickly, even she was surprised, later that day, at her ability to lie to herself.

Her grandmother wasn't home, and neither was Faye's grandfather.

Some of them went in search of liquor, other to set the light on again, and she stood here, in front of the fireplace, about to try and light it, but she was stopped by hands. Hands forcing her up, and the voice that made her shiver. "Why don't we use magic? A little practice won't hurt, will it?" She could hear the smile in her voice. But more importantly, Cassie could feel Faye's heat, coming from her body. Standing very close to each other, they both could feel the energy surging though them, going in and out, connecting. Faye was breathing in her ear, her warm and sweet breath making Cassie shiver. Finally, the power couldn't be contained any longer, and it exploded, at least that what it felt like to the blond-haired witch. Fire exploded in the fireplace. Confused and if she was honest with herself, a little horny, which in turn made her scared, Cassie turned around and fled up the stairs, without noticing the hurt look Faye gave her.


End file.
